


Peasant in His Eyes

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Peasant!Niall, not in band, prince!harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His green eyes raked through the endless halls. It was dark though outside of the castle the sun was bright. He watched the servant that had been there ever since he was a kid. His blue eyes were bright against his pale skin. The prince was in love with the peasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr. enjoy! Xx

Her face was sweaty and her face was red with pain. 

“I-I c-can’t! It hurts!” Her yells were heard from all over the castle, she squinted her eyes closed and bit her lip to keep from screaming bloody murder.

“My queen we have to do it now-” The servant was interrupted by the Queen who snapped her eyes open and pure rage took over her beautiful face.

“I will not do anything if I don’t have my husband with me!” The whole castle seemed to have gone quiet.

“‘M queen he-he… We’ve just received word that the King has… Passed away.” The servant said her eyes were cast down and her whole body was shifted in shame.

The queen’s eyes widened and the pain that went through her abdomen seemed insignificant.

“Y-You are lying! My husband is not dead!” She accused she had managed to get up from the bed, all servants were at her side.

”But he is my Lady. The king was killed in the forest. For an arrow had pearled him in the throat.”

“Why was I not told?!”

“We were afraid that if you were told you would have done something regretful to your daughter Gemma or the baby you carry in your womb.”

The queen let out another shriek for the baby was on it’s way.

“‘M lady please I beg of you to lay back on the bed!” The servant said advancing to the queen.

“I will not have this child without my husband next to me!” She said but still allowing her servants to assist her on her journey back to the bed.

Another wave of pain went through her.

“Its time!” Another servant said.

“‘M lady it’s time for the baby to come out. Please allow us to do our job.”

“Fine. But just remember that just because my husband was not here with me, does not mean he is dead.”

The queen pushed when she was told, she bit on ice chips and held on to some servants hands.

“One more push my lady I can see the baby.” Hope ran through the castle walls.

the queen pushed with all her force.

She heard a bay’s wails and she sighed in relief. She closed her eyes and put her head back on the pillow.

“it’s a boy ‘m Lady.”

She was passed her baby boy and she opened her eyes.

He was wrapped in a white fuzzy blanket, on top of his head was a mop of curly brown hair. His eyes were open and in them was emerald green irises.

“Harry.” She breathed.

Prince Harry Edward Styles.

_**.:*:.** _

While the queen was giving birth in the castles another young women gave birth in the Kingdom.

She had long blond hair that went to her hips, her face was pearl white, she was truly the definition of beautiful.

The only thing stopping her of being loved by every man was that she was a peasant, not to mention she had ran away from the King of Ireland.

Her husband rushed her to the blanket that served them as a bed.

“Bobby it’s time.” She said her voice was smooth though she was in pain.

Bobby was glad she hadn’t worked in the castle today, for they wouldn’t have cared for her well being.

She shrieked in pain and let out a groan.

“W-What do I do?” Bobby asked only getting a glare from his wife.

“You were one of the kings best knight how do you not know what to do?” She yelled at him opening her eyes.

“He’s a man Maura! Not a woman!”

“I’M GIVING BIRTH TO YOUR SON BOBBY!” 

In a matter of hours a beautiful baby boy was handed to her. 

“he’s beautiful.” Bobby said slowly rubbing circles on his wife’s back.

The baby boy had blue eyes that seemed to brighten up the dark room better than any candle.

A small smile appeared on the boy.

Servant Niall James Horan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walked through a dark hall, Niall’s eyes went wide as he studied the paintings that hung on the brick wall.
> 
> He had never seen anything more beautiful in those eight-years of his life.
> 
> “Niall from now on we will be working here in the castle, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the prologue was short so here is the first chapter! enjoy! Xx

**8 years later**

Her eyes opened to reveal the dark morning, the glow of the candle was not enough to brighten their small home.

Her long blond hair was tangled and messy, creating a halo. Her skin was tinted with black and her hands were scarred red.

She slightly moved her arm to feel the empty space beside her that used to be taken up by her husband. But he had gone to the new land, seeking freedom for all them while she just stayed back in the kingdom with their son.

A small whimper escaped her and she closed her eyes once again, hoping that the darkness would take her in and she would fall asleep.

She didn’t fall asleep. 

“Mummy?” Her eyes snapped open and she moved her head to the side, her eight-year old son stood before her his blue eyes cast down and his tinted blond hair was sticking up in all places.

“Niall,” She breathed, she ran her hands through his dyed blond hair and pulled him towards her.

“What’s wrong son?” She asked him kissing the top of his head.

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Did you have a nightmare?” She asked him dreading the answer, he looked up at her his blue eyes wide with fear.

“When is daddy coming back?” He asked fearing to answer her question.

She didn’t pry the answer off of him instead she answered his.

“Soon, baby. Soon.” She whispered and hugged him, she herself was hoping that she was right.

That Bobby would soon return to them with good news!

“Will you sing me to sleep?” She nodded her head and laid her son next to her, she moved his hair from his face and lightly closed his eyes.

She sang in a language that was barely used in the Kingdom. 

 _“Ponere caput, oculos tuos. Sit ventus Te canit dormire. Cum enim sol lucens et exsurrexi. Fallat: quide nubes in pace. Ponere caput gaurd te fallat daises sint mali.Somnis oculos tuos et vivetis.”_ Her voice was warm and smooth, like the sun on a cold day.

Niall’s eyes drifted close, his breathing was calm.

“Goodnight, my love.”

* * *

 

Maura held her son’s hand as she made her way to the castle. 

She made sure not to let him out of her grasp, because she knew many things would happen to a young Irish boy in this kingdom.

“Where are we going?” Niall asked again, he sighed in relief when he felt his mum come to a halt.

“We’re here, baby.” She said and fixed her skirt once more, they both walked to the back of the castle and entered through a cruddy door that seemed to be falling apart.

They walked through a dark hall, Niall’s eyes went wide as he studied the paintings that hung on the brick wall.

He had never seen anything more beautiful in those eight-years of his life.

“Niall from now on we will be working here in the castle, alright?” He only managed to nod before he was pulled through another door.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

Niall’s eyes gently closed at the sound of the humming coming from the servant’s kitchen.

He heard his mum’s gentle voice even through closed doors.

Even though he was eighteen he never got tired of hearing his mother singing for her voice was like no other in the Kingdom.

His blue eyes snapped open as he heard a familiar voice yell from the other side of the hall.

“Niall! Stop standing there and get to work!” He sighed and pushed through the closed door.

His mum sat on the table her face in her hands, though Niall could not see her through her arms he knew that she still looked the same as she did eighteen years ago.

She was still beautiful as ever and hadn’t aged a bit. It was amazing to wake up to see his mum look the same as before. 

Not showing her true age.

“Niall, the queen has asked for you.” His mum said her eyes glowing with concern.

“H-How…” He trailed off.

“Just go.” She said her voice straining, and he did as he was old.

he walked through the empty halls that seemed to be illuminated by a lamp that hung from the corners of the room.

It cast shadows on the floor, it was as if the castle had hidden itself from the bright sun outside.

It seemed…  _Haunted._ Niall shivered but shook those thoughts out of his head and turned a corner.

He stood in front of the grand door he lifted his fist up and knocked on the red door.

“Come in.” He opened the door and closed it as he walked in.

He turned back around and curtsied, the Queen just nodded her head.

“You’ve called for me, ‘Ma lady?” She nodded her head again.

“My son- The Prince- has been out for quite sometime. Do you know where he has gone?” The Queen asked looking at the Servant before her,

“I’m sorry ‘M lady I have not seen him since the morning-” Niall was cut off by the queen.

“That can’t be!” Her voice was rising with worry, Niall was confused.

Why was she so worried for him. He was a prince trained to fight like no other in the Kingdom, why would she be so scared for his safety?

“Why are you so worried?” Niall blurted instantly regretting his words. 

He covered his mouth and his eyes opened wide.

“He’s grave danger! If you seem him, please notify me!” Niall nodded his head not knowing what else to do.

“Very well then.” The Queen was in tears now, Niall curtsied and quickly walked out of the room.

Niall didn’t know what was going on, but he would find out soon.

* * *

 

Harry’s green eyes were squinted shot as he rode through the night, his horse was fast on his feet.

The cold wind blew at his skin and though he was sweating he felt cold to the bones.

His curls were blown everywhere, his hands tightened on his grasp on the horse as he didn’t want to end up falling off of the horse.

Harry let his thoughts runaway from the problems of the Kingdom.

He planned on forgetting that many wanted him dead, he planned on forgetting that in less then a month he would be crowned king!

He dug his hands on the horses saddle and urged it to go faster.

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._  He whispered into the horses ear.

It was as if the horse had understood him, for it went faster.

A small smile appeared on the Prince’s face.

His green eyes snapped open as he felt his horse come to a sudden halt, a peasant stood in front of his horse.

His green eyes turned to rage for no one should disrupt his moment with his horse.

For the only time he felt at peace was when he was riding in the dark night!

“Who are you  _peasant_!?” The prince spat out with venom, he sat up on his horse and moved his curls away from his face not daring to look away from the peasant.

The Peasant had blond hair and bright blue eyes that shone in the dark night and could illuminate a room like no other candle could. Yet the prince still didn’t seem fazed.

The peasant curtsying, “Your mother, the queen, has noticed your absence.” Harry was surprised to hear an Irish accent come out of the peasant’s mouth.

For he had not known there were any Irish people in his Kingdom.

“My mum is not in charge of me, I can go riding when I want.” Harry said and was ready to start riding again when the peasant boy stopped him again.

“I did not say your mother wanted you back! I said that your mother has noticed your absence!” the peasant boy snapped back seeming that he wouldn’t take an attitude from the Prince.

the prince’s eyes widened and his vain popped out of his neck. No one would talk to the soon to be King like that! Especially not a Peasant!

“Who are you to talk to me like that!?” He asked his voice rising with anger.

“‘M name’s Niall Horan and I will not be disrespected by a spoiled boy like you!” The Peasant- Niall said his blue eyes glinting with anger as well.

Anger raged through the Prince’s body but it soon fell to a calm wave.

“I am the Prince-” Harry was cut off by Niall.

“And I am a servant, I may be lower than you in class but I will not be disrespected.” His voice was back to lowered and his face was pale as it began.

His blue eyes were no longer dark with anger, instead it was bright with joy.

A small smile appeared on the prince’s face though he didn’t know why.

“Now I will repeat myself once more and you will listen closely  _Prince_. Your mother has noticed your absence, she is getting quite worried. Understood?” Niall said eyeing the Prince.

Harry just nodded his head and gulped. “Now have a goodnight ‘M Prince.” Niall said before curtsying once more and walking away. 

The Prince waited for the peasant to be gone before he cracked a full smile. He didn’t know why he was happy.

Did had he not just been disrespected by a mere peasant of the kingdom?

Harry let out a breath and focused on his horse again, hoping to get the Peasant off of his mind.

Though he had a feeling that Niall would never leave his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and comments please! Xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry's a Prince! Soon to be King! Don't you think he should at least have a Maiden to call his wife? Does he not need a Queen to rule this Kingdom with him once he becomes king?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I forgot to post this chapter up and I just remembered as I was settling down to sleep. :/ Anyways enjoy! Xx

“Focus. Your eyes stay on mine! If you lose eye contact you lose focus.” Harry nodded his head but kept his gaze on the trainer.

He held his sword with all his might. He tightened his grasp and awaited for his trainer to make the first move.

Harry’s green eyes were stone cold as he knew that if he showed any emotion the other opponent would have the upper hand.

They both circled around the dirt ground, sweat ran down Harry’s bare back.

He was quick on his feet as he saw from the corner of his eye, his trainer had stroked first, just like Harry said he would.

So as the sword came filing down his way he blocked it with his sword.

The  _clank_ of both swords was heard from the inside.  

He bit his lip to keep from smirking, he pushed the trainers sword away and it was his turn to strike.

His sword landed on the trainers shoulder almost cutting him. The trainer raised a brow but ignored the stinging sensation.

He took a step towards the Prince sword before him. 

Harry put his sword in front of him as well, their swords once again hit each other.

Both men were fighting for dominance over the other. 

They both pushed until finally Harry won and he pushed his trainer to the ground.

A small smirk played on his face and he swayed his sword back and forth in victory.

“Second time in a row Simon.” He said cockily, he put his sword back in it’s sheath and extended an arm to help his trainer up.

“You know I never admit defeat,” He said grabbing harry’s hand then adding, “But I will admit that your fighting skills have improved, boy.” Simon smiled and dusted off his shoulders.

“Yes, they have.” Harry agreed, both men walked back to the center of the range.

“How ‘bout you and I fight like real men. Without swords.” Simon said raising an eyebrow.

The Prince smirked and nodded his head throwing the sword back on the floor.

“Prince against his trainer. May the best man win.”

Their smirks grew and revenge clouded in their eyes.

“May the best man win.” 

* * *

 

Harry chucked and shoved his trainer playfully, they exchanged a nod before going their separate ways.

 He put his shirt above his shoulder not bothering to put it on, for he was sweaty and muddy.

His hands were playing with the edge of the sword he carried. He walked through the long halls until he finally arrived to his mother’s chambers.

He didn’t bother knocking on door, he walked in and looked for his mother.

“Mum?” He was suddenly hit by his mother.

“Ow! Bloody hell, that hurt! Why’d you do that for?” He asked rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

“Harry! I’m sorry son! I thought you were someone else.” His mother said rushing to his aid.

“It’s alright, mum. And who else would I be?” He asked kindly declining her offer in help.

“Uh well…” She trailed off not finding the right lie to tell her son.

She fiddled with her fingers and didn’t look at her son’s eyes.

“Mum-“ 

“Oh lord! I almost forgot! The Tomlinson’s will be over for dinner! Go get ready!” She said finally finding an excuse, she pushed her son out of her chamber and closed the door behind him not bothering to answer his question.

He stared at the door for a minute or two before shaking his head and dismissing his mum’s weird behavior.

He gripped the edge of the sword tighter not caring if he might end up cutting himself.

“Hold it tighter and you might just cut yourself.” He stopped walking as he heard a familiar Irish accent.

His stomach turned and his palms were suddenly sweaty.

“Is that how you talk to your  _Prince_?” Harry asked smugly turning around to face the peasant.

Niall shrugged and walked closer to the Prince.

“Well no, but there’s a thin line between a Prince who deserves respect and a Prince who doesn’t deserve  _anything._ ” Niall said receiving a glare from the English lad.

“I will not be treated like that in my own Kingdom! Especially by a Peasant! So either you bow down before me, or I will personally fire you!” Harry mused his hands were tight around the sword.

“See that’s your problem. You think everyone has to do what you say, but in reality your orders go through one ear then out the other.” Niall snapped back though he looked as calm as ever.

“Why is it that all you rich men are the same? You expect everything to be handed to you in a silver platter.”

“I am your Prince, soon to be King! So you better shut that mouth of yours, before I do it myself!” The Prince said his face turning red with anger.

Yet Niall still stood tall, he looked unfazed by the Prince’s warnings.

“I’m warning you. Bow down before me.  _Now._ _”_  Harry said and paid close attention to the rebelled Peasant before him.

Niall closed his eyes then opened them again, he rolled his blue eyes but did as the Prince said.

Both their eyes met and Harry shivered. It was as if winter had located itself in the Peasant’s eyes.

“T-Thank you.” The Prince managed to say.

Niall’s mouth opened as if he was about to say something but he was interrupted by the Princess.

“Harry! Thy’re here! The Tomlinson family is here!”

Niall looked away first and bowed his head and waited to hear the Prince’s footsteps from afar before he let out a sigh of relief.

He had forgotten how to breathe when he looked into those emerald green eyes that the Prince held.

* * *

 

“i’m just saying that if Harry’s going to be King, shouldn’t he already have courted?” Louis said jokingly but still received a glare from his best mate.

“I do not need a wife to be King!”

“Why don’t you just hold a ball, and have all the single maidens in the Kingdom come.” Louis suggested ignoring the Prince’s objections.

“That’s a great idea, Louis!” The Queen said her whole face brightening up at the idea.

“Not only will he find a wife, but it’ll improve his dancing skills!” Gemma said an evil smile appearing on his face. 

“My dancing skills are fine!”

“No they aren’t! You dance like a deer on ice!”

“Oi!” Harry said offended that he didn’t dance as well as he thought he did.

The dining room suddenly fell silent- not really Harry just stopped paying attention to the conversation when his gaze landed on a servant who walked in.

Her blond hair reached to her hips, she looked young but her sparkly blue eyes held age in them. 

And as she walked in she was followed by Niall. Harry shivered at the sight of both. 

Niall seemed to feel the Prince’s stare on him and looked at him.

Harry’s face turned to a slight pink as he was caught staring. 

The lady and Niall bowed before the Royal family and the Tomlinson’s before walking to the table.

They started picking up the dirty dishes.

Even though Harry was caught staring he couldn’t help but keep on staring at the Irish boy.

“Harry!” He snapped his gaze away from the Peasant and back to his mother who seemed to be demanding his attention.

“Pardon?”

Niall had made his way to where Harry was sitting as he extended his arm to grab the plate his skin made contact with Harry’s.

It seemed to have sent sparks up Harry’s skin, though he still shivered in pleasure.

“What do you feel about a ball that will last fortnights?” Niall froze and his gaze turned to the Prince.

“I-I… Don’t you think that’s quite a lot of balls?” He asked Niall sighed and continued grabbing the dirty dishes.

“No not at all! You need to find a Queen! Of course you won’t make your decision on the first night! On the fortnight you will make your decision!” His mum said a smile on her face.

“That’s great!” Harry faked enthusiasm he dreaded the fact of being surrounded by hundreds of women that don’t even care about who he was.

“Wonderful! I’ll make an arrangement for the first ball to take place in two days!”

Louis smirked at Harry and crossed his arms.

 _‘You’re going to pay for that!’_  harry mouthed only to have Louis laugh at him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple letter was enough to change the Prince's entire world, whether he wanted change or not. Not all is what it seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always end up forgetting too update then I end up remembering right before I fall asleep, so without further adieu chapter 3! Enjoy! Xx

There were always tales that floated around the Kingdom.

Tales of fair maidens that are rescued by their prince charming and instantly become Princesses.

Then there are the tales that are about a young lad slaying a dragon, or rescuing the Princess from the tallest tower, and in the end the young boy becomes king.

Niall always knew better than to believe those tales. He knew that there was never was or will be a chance for him to become a Prince- let alone a King! 

He knew that those raised by peasants will never be prince or queen.

That’s why as a child he never dreamed of ruling a land. he never dreamed of being the richest man in the Kingdom.

For he knew that a peasant like him stood no chance.

 _“You can keep on dreaming of tomorrow, but what’s to come is never seen.”_  His mum would always tell him.

He never understood why the Kingdom was separated by classes.

Why weren’t they all just on the top of the pyramid?

They were always ruled by the monarchy, the people of the Kingdom never having a say in their own land.

They were always told where to go, who to respect, and who to love. It was quite horrible.

None of this was right, they were treated like slaves- They pretty much were slaves for the Queen and the royal family.

Niall was sick of it.

He was sick of the injustice that crowded around him day and night.

The reason for his thoughts stood before him.

He watched as boys and girls cooked and cleaned in the castle. He saw their tiny hands stain with blood, soon to be mixed with dirt and grime.

Chills went through his body as he remembered working in the castle at such a young age.

He closed his eyes and turned around, not baring the thought of seeing the little chaps suffer.

He opened his blue eyes once more and walked out of the crowded room filled with those who lived in poor conditions.

Being a peasant wasn’t a choice. It was either that or just… die.

If he ever had the choice he would pick the latter, for being dead was a much bigger honour than being a folly in the eyes of the royal family.

The more he thought of it the more he realised what really had been going on in this castle for more than what he needed to know.

* * *

 

Harry sighed and pulled the end of his curls, he didn’t know why he agreed to all of this.

“We’ll have the musicians there and the…” He tuned out his mother’s voice and looked around the whole room, it would soon be filled by women who wouldn’t even care about him as longs as they had a free meal and the chance to be rich they would be content.

“…Gemma!” He looked at his sister who had a frown on her face she rounded the corner and walked to where Harry and her mum stood; she pulled her dress up and hurriedly arrived.

“Yes mum?”

“Don’t you just think the ball will be a success?” Gemma’s eyes flashed with anger but were quickly covered up with a grin, too sweet to be real.

“Of course! Harry will find a beautiful wife and will be  _crowned king_  just because he-“ She stopped mid-sentence and looked down ashamedly.

“Forgive me, what I meant was that Harry will be a great king. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to get to my fiancé Steve.” She curtseyed and walked out of the room; Harry couldn’t help but notice the slump in her shoulders and the way her head bowed down as if she recognised she had done something wrong.

He turned to his mum who just shrugged and went back to admiring the grand hall, she probably didn’t even notice the way his sister acted when they mention he would be crowned king.

“…The ball will take place in just a few hours…” He once again tuned out his mother finding no reason to actually be listening.

One of the ladies in waiting had arrived and in her hand she held a small piece of paper, Harry soon realised the lady in waiting was the maid from yesterday, the one who looked just like Niall.

She smiled at Harry and curtseyed, “Hello Prince Harry, a letter has arrived for you.” She extended the piece of paper.

Her voice surprised Harry; he had assumed she would have a slight squeaky voice but he had assumed wrong for her voice was smooth and held age in it.

“Who is it from?” His mother asked snatching the letter even before Harry could take it himself.

“I believe it’s from Sir. Walsh.” The lady in waiting said her eyes were looking straight into the Queen’s only gaining respect from his mum.

“You ‘believe’?”

“Yes, when the letter had arrived it was to be delivered to your son-Prince Harry- chambers and I knew not to allow anyone near there so I took the letter from the messenger.”

“And who was the messenger?”

“His name was John Adeleye.” Her voice stayed firm even as the Queen glared at the maid.

“And you still took the letter from the Messenger?” The Queen asked her face turning red with anger.

“Yes.”

“Well, I assume you will make sure this letter is returned to my chambers.”  The Queen said and pushed the paper into the maid’s hands.

“Yes M’ lady.” The Queen stalked away and Harry was left with the maid in the big room.

The lady waited for the Queen to have been fully out of the room before she turned to look at Harry.

“This letter is for you. Read it. Memorise it. Reply to the sender. I know your mother has ordered to not give it to you but this message is way too important to ignore. It is sent from Sir. Walsh, when you finally have written back your reply please give your letter to my son-Niall, he will know what to do with it. Do you understand?” There was an edge to the maid’s voice and her eyes were narrowed. Harry processed her words and was quite surprised by it all.

“Yes but who is this-“ The maid cut him off.

“Sir. Walsh is a very intelligent man who knows every single thing about this kingdom and all whom lives in it. Please do not speak of him in this castle or even outside these walls, for you are in much danger right now. Now I mustn’t keep you waiting. If you’ll excuse me I need to return to my duties.” The maid said.

“What is your name?” Harry asked finally finding his voice again.

“Maura. Here is the letter please hide it from everyone. No one and I repeat  _no one_  should find this letter.” Maura said handing the letter to Harry. He accepted it and tightened it around his fist.

She curtseyed and walked away she walked fast and made sure not to glance back at the Prince, for she knew it would receive many looks that were not needed.

* * *

 

Harry pulled the letter out from under his bed and opening it, he only had a few minutes before he would be summoned to the ball.

_Dear Prince Harry Styles,_

_I assume you have received this letter in one piece and that Maura Horan has instructed you on what to do with this letter. You probably have millions of questions but I fear that there is not enough space of this piece of paper to answer them all, so I will only answer the important ones._

_My name is Louis Walsh or as you may know me ‘The old hag of the Kingdom’. I have lived in this kingdom for more than ten centuries; I know every secret of the kingdom. I know all whom lives in it as well, now nothing more about me shall be spoken in this letter._

_Please listen carefully to all that I will say in this letter for I am sure that if you ask for more information it will not be given to you._

_As you may know many people of this land have wanted you dead since the day you were born, but what you may not know is that there is a group already formed-they have been planning your death._

_Me knights and I have been working hard to track them down and kill every single one of them but I am sure that more than hundredths still live. Now do not think that the group is only located here in the kingdom. This group has multiplied through many, many other kingdoms; it has even reached the new lands!_

_Since you were born my knights have been protecting you, though not from close we have been looking after you and your family. We have made sure no one has entered that castle without a close inspection. Please do not think that you are in more of risk now that you know some of the truth, for we are still protecting you._

_You will be crowned in less then a month; the day of your coronation is also the day of your supposed ‘death’. We have made sure that none of those plans are to come true._

_I have a set of instructions that will direct you into the right path, we want you safe and sound and leading this kingdom into victory._

_You may be wondering when or why all these men and women are disgusted by you- well here you have it, the truth._

_Your mother has done everything in her position to keep you hidden from many people but what she does not know is that her protecting you was the cause of enemies. Please do not blame your mother._

_Your enemies were supposed knights and noblemen of your father’s, they were respected and adored throughout the kingdom but on the day of your birth also the day of your father’s death they were thrown into a pit of shame, they were to be protecting your father but they had decided on doing what they like. Which as you may know resulted into your father’s death._

_These men and women were friends of mine as well, but when they were thrown into the pit of shame they were also cast into the outskirts of the kingdom-also known as the ‘Golden Forest’ a well-known and feared forest._

_Their shame turned to rage, and their rage turned to vengeance. They wanted to earn back the respect they had lost. Though as you may guess they failed miserably, their children grew into elders and they still had yet to gain their respect. Though on the day of your tenth birthday a very cold young man had rose into power. He took control of the group and led them to victory of many lands._

_The young man still lives today, and he has waited more than eight years for your downfall. He proclaimed that on the day of your Coronation he and his group will rise from the ashes and will gain back the respect by burning your body and holding up your head as a flag of victory._

_I have spoken too much of the history of all that has and might happen; now I hope I have answered many of your questions. I am sure that I have put more questions in your eyes now have I? Pardon me for the long letter._

_I hope to hear of you soon, and that when I do you will be willing to hear me out and to understand the circumstances of this situation._

_As soon as you have read this letter (also I am sure that Lady Horan has told you to memorise it don’t bother, she was just scaring you) burn it._

_Do not let this letter into anyone’s hand; make sure that your reply will be handed to the right person._

_I have said too much._

_I will be awaiting your response._

_Sincerely,_

_Sir Louis Walsh_

Harry finished reading the letter and he found himself shaking as he took in all that was written on the letter.

“Harry! Come down the ball has started!”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the first night of the ball and already dreading it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh so here's chapter four! Um... Chapter five will not be updated tomorrow as I have yet to write it! Anyways I hope you enjoy! Xx  
> P.S. thank you all for the amount of kudos and hits I got I am so happy! And hopefully this story continues to do you all good and entertain you! Much love! Xx  
> Leave kudos and comments please! Xx

Harry’s green eyes widened in surprise at the amount of woman who had attended to the ball.

The maidens were in ball gowns that seemed to be so puffy for no reason at all, women of all ages loitered the dance floor all expecting to see the Prince soon enough.

Even though Harry was attracted to women he couldn’t help but cringe in disgust as he noticed that they had all put on a little too much makeup for Harry’s liking.

As he approached the balcony the lights dimmed and a big white light flashed on to him.

There was a tremendous amount of claps coming from under the balcony, he smiled and nodded in acknowledgement, his hands were clasped behind his back.

His mum glided through the floor and standing next to her son, a big smile appeared on her face and with a wave of her hand the crowd went silent.

Harry looked down and noticed that there were men there too, he shivered at the thought that many of the women who had arrived were already married.

“Thank you all for joining us on this beautiful night!” Anne said her strong voice echoing through the entire room, there was a few more claps but Anne continued to speak.

“You all might be wondering the reason why the ball will be held for more than two nights, well as you see my son will be crowned King in less than a month and we all know there can never be a great King without a great Queen. So in these fourteen nights my son will pick out his Queen!” The crowd irrupted with cheers and claps.

His mum let the noise die down before she stepped out of the center and allowed her son to take her position.

His eyes wandered around the ball, he was still shaken from reading that letter.

They all bowed down in his presence; as if on cue the crowd looked up and waited for the prince to deliver a speech that would leave all women in the kingdom in lust for his body.

“There isn’t much to say, since my mother has said it all. I will be searching for the only lady who will be joining me in this castle and will step into the shoes of a Queen. My mum has been leading this kingdom into peace and has done such a great job by herself, and I cannot wait till I will be the one praised by millions,” Harry said almost sounding as if he hadn’t cared.

The women down below all smiled and stood up straighter if that was possible, the puffed out their chests, and fixed their hair.

“Now, enjoy that night!” Harry finished he didn’t bother waiting for the crowd to stop clapping before he turned around.

He was about ready to step out of the balcony and make his way to his chambers before he was stopped by his mother.

She frowned, “Where are you going, Love?” She asked her voice rising with concern.

“Um… Nowhere.” He said all too quickly, he sighed as he realised his mum already knew he was lying.

“Harry please stay! You know that you can’t just leave unexpectedly! This is your ball after all!”

”They’re not here for me-“ 

“Harry Edward Styles, I bore a child at a young age, I ran a kingdom all myself and the least you can do is go down onto the dance floor and greet the people! Maybe even dance with a few birds!” He sighed but agreed, he walked down the steps and towards the drinks when he was surrounded by many,  _many_  women.

Their faces were filled with makeup and their seemed to be a little lipstick on their teeth.

“Hello,” He said to them all of them swooned even though there wasn’t much to swoon about.

Harry sighed as he was dragged and pulled by many different birds telling him they wanted to dance or just plain touch him everywhere!

He closed his eyes for a brief moment before deciding that it would be a long night before he actually got to write back to Louis Walsh.

* * *

 

Harry had finally managed to get out of the crowded ball into the hall, his curls were pressed against his face, his cheeks were bright red and sweat trickled down his back.

He had managed to slip out unnoticed. He walked towards the maid's kitchen since it seemed the closest to him; also it was closer to the back door which led him out into the cold night.

He longed for the feel of his horse and the way the wind blew at them daring them to turn back.

But of course that wouldn’t happen so he was content into going to the kitchen.

As he approached the kitchen he heard a smooth voice… He knew that voice anywhere.

Was Niall…? _Singing?_  He pushed through the door that drove a thin line between the actual castle and the servant side.

He was right, Niall had been singing but he wasn't the only one. Many other maids were singing along whilst doing there work, but Niall’s voice stood out.

It seemed that Niall’s mother was the first to notice him enter; she smiled and dropped the dirty old rag she was using to clean the small wooden table.

Niall looked cross as he noticed that his mum not only stopped singing but stopped working, the maids stopped singing as well and bowed before Harry.

Niall’s expression was still cross when he turned around and he saw the Prince.

Of course he was the last to bow; he rolled his eyes whilst doing it.

The ladies in waiting all started bombarding the Prince with questions like ‘Are you hungry’ or ‘Are you tired?’ and ‘Niall! Get the chair for the Prince!’ and he did the Prince thanked him but did not receive a smile back.

“Shouldn’t you be at your ball or something?” Niall asked with a frown upon his face, Harry chuckled at the angry expression Niall held.

There was something about angry Niall that turned Harry on.

“Niall, be nice.” His mother warned sending a small glare towards her son; it only went to waste as she broke out into a smooth laugh that didn’t last more than a minute.

“Well if you would really like to know I should be at the ball, but I really don’t feel like being there.” Harry said as a lady in waiting dabbed a cold cloth against his face.

Niall didn’t say anything he just raised a brow and looked away from the Prince who seemed to take a liking to the cold cloth.

The kitchen went into a complete silence only the sound of footsteps echoing from the ball was heard.

Maura stopped what she was doing and excused herself, there was a slight tug on Harry’s stomach as she walked out of the kitchen.

Harry pushed his curls out of his face and sighed, “Are you alright?” Niall’s voice was soft compared to before.

Harry just nodded his head and took the cold cloth from the servant; she then excused herself and left as well.

Harry adverted his emerald green eyes; he was scared of meeting those intense blue eyes.

“How does it feel like?” Harry looked up with a look of cross, Niall’s Irish voice echoed through the small kitchen.

“What?”

“How does it feel like- to be Prince I mean?”” Harry was shocked of the question for he didn’t even know how to answer that question.

It wasn’t that the question took a lot of thinking, but it was definitely not the question he gets asked every day.

“I-I… It feels normal…?” It came out more as if he were crossed then actually answering the question.

He looked at Niall who seemed to be analysing the stupid answer.

“That doesn’t explain much.” He finally said Harry just nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak.

“There really isn’t much of a difference, you’re just more in charge of things-” He was going to say more but was interrupted.

He could hear the sound of heels clicking and heavy footsteps, a sigh escaped the Prince and he stood up, he marched towards the door.

“Have a goodnight,” He said before walking out of the kitchen and into the stuffy room full of women.

Niall didn’t respond he closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in.

* * *

 

Harry held the quill and tightened his grasp on it. His eyes wandered to his room that was only lit by a single candle.

The window was open and cold air bustled in his room. He wished he could go out but he thought better of it.

He looked back down and the empty piece of paper before he started writing.

_Dear Louis Walsh,_

_I have received and read your letter, of course I haven’t had the chance to discard it for I am far to busy to do that but I promise you it’s in a safe place. I have made sure no one knows anything about it._

_There isn’t much I can say back; your letter has left me shocked but much more interested in all of this._

_And like you said I have a million questions too ask you but I guess that we’ll leave them for another time- When we actually meet in person._

_But there is one question that I have been dying to ask you since I first read your letter._

_How do you know all of this stuff? How do you know about my father's death and everything that goes on in the kingdom? Ok, maybe that was more than one question._

_When Maura Horan had given me your letter she said you knew all who lived in the kingdom, but how?_

_Why is it that I have never heard of you before? And how do you know Maura Horan?_

_I apologise for the questions but as you assumed I am quite dumbfounded._

_Also I think it would be best for me to arrange a meeting with you, if that’s alright?_

_We have much to discuss and letters are not the way to answer all of them, I understand your need to be hidden but why is it that my mother doesn’t want me to contact you in anyway?_

_What have you done that has made you a horrible person in the eyes of the royal family as well as the kingdom?_

_Sir Walsh you should feel very lucky that I actually am responding because if it were up to me mum I wouldn’t even be allowed out of the kingdom._

_All of this information you have given me is… There is just nothing I can say of it._

_You know about my past, my present, and my future whilst I don’t about anything that is going on._

_I guess I have asked far too many questions for your liking, now have I?_

_In a matter of two or three days I will be willing to meet you, but it has to be after midnight, because before midnight I will be stuck in a ball that I have no interest in being._

_I apologise for the short letter, but I haven’t had much time to write a longer one._

_I will expect to hear from you soon._

_Sincerely, the Prince_

_Harry Styles_

* * *

Harry was out in a second, he pushed through the cold wind until he was at the edge of the kingdom and the beginning of the much feared ‘Golden Forest’

It took all his strength not to turn around but he knew he couldn’t, his eyes were cast low as he awaited the peasant’s arrival.

The night was moonless, for only the stars were brightening the dark night, Harry was scared of being caught, for he could still see the Knights, and the peasants still walking around the kingdom.

He knew that if he were to be caught his mother would ban him from ever stepping foot outside the castle.

The cold wind blew at his curls and a slight shake of the wind almost sent the prince flying in another direction, he planted his two feet on the ground.

His head was cast low and his hands were at his sides, his right was holding the very thin piece of paper.

“It’s interesting to see you out of the Castle wall,  _Prince_.” Harry snapped his eyes up and saw Niall smirk at him.

There was a slight tug on his heart but he ignored it for he was too engrossed by the Peasant’s smirk.

“Finally you have arrived, for a moment I thought you wouldn’t come.” Harry admitted walked the distance to meet up with the blond Irish boy.

“I’m a man of me word.” Niall said quietly, he looked Harry straight in the eyes not wanting to come off as weak to the Prince.

Harry stuck out the letter and let Niall take it from him. “I see you have written back, I expect Louis Walsh to be quite overjoyed.” Niall said and tightened his grasp not wanting the letter to fly out of his hands.

“And why is that?”

“Because it’s not every day he gets a letter from the Prince.” Niall said, his blue eyes shined with mischievousness.

Harry had the sudden urge to pull him into his arms and do un-wordily things to him.

“How do you know him?” Harry asked changing the subject.

“The same way you know your trainer Simon Cowell.” Niall said and licked his chapped lips.

“Walsh trains you?”

“Not in the way Cowell trains you, but yes. He trains me to do what I need to do and how.”

“How… How is he like?” Harry asked him, Niall took a step forward.

“He is short, has red hair, yellow fangs, and green and scaly skin. And when he wants to eat he has to smash it into little pieces!” Niall said and laughed at Harry’s expression.

“Really?”

“Of course not! He isn’t a monster! He’s actually a very nice person.” Niall said, the wind picked its speed.

“It’s time for me to go, I will see you tomorrow. Farewell Prince Harry.” Niall bowed and turned around.

He walked with a quick pace into the woods.

With those two sentences Harry was left there standing, he blinked once, twice.

His green eyes glinted by the moonlight.

There was a slight humming coming from the woods and he flinched.

He shook his head and turned to go back to the castle.

Yellow eyes followed the Prince from behind.

The stranger smirked and lifted up his silver sword.

_“Tonight you die, Prince.”_


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of not hearing from his father, Niall is bestowed with a gift and a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I finally got this chapter done! Do you know how long it’s been since I wrote the next chapter to this series? Gosh you’re all just sat there in front of the computer hating me for taking so long to update! And i hate myself too! Ugh I’ll stop talking now, enjoy! xx.

**  
**“I don’t understand,” Niall said his hands traveling through the dust covered wall, his eyes seemed to be captivated by it.

“What do you not understand?” Louis Walsh said his voice coming out quiet as his mind was only on the letter before him.

“Why is it they are after the Prince? Why are they not after the Queen? I mean, she was the reason they were cast off of the Kingdom, Harry-I mean the  _Prince-_ Has got nothing to do with it-“

“You have answered your own question my dear son.” Louis Walsh said his eyes still intent on the letter.

Niall dared his eyes away from the bricked wall and back at the old man sat in front of the desk, a small candle beside him to illuminate.

“I-I don’t understand? How is that the answer?” Niall asked looking cross.

“It is because he has nothing to do with their execution from the Kingdom that has all of them pinning to kill him.” Niall still found himself confused by the piece of information given to him.

“So your saying because he is not at fault…” He trailed off his eyes widening and the sudden realisation.

Louis must have sensed the younger boys success because he chuckled slightly. “I get it now! Because the Queen had cast them off it would of been foolish of them to kill her! It would be to obvious as to why she was murdered, but if they attacked Harry- _I meant the Prince_ \- than everyone would be confused!” Niall said a small hint of pride was lit in his voice.

Louis Walsh nodded his head and rolled his eyes, “Took you long to realise the answer.”

“‘S not my fault I didn’t know.” Niall mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest making him look like the once stubborn five-year-old he was.

“Who are you writing to, anyways?” Niall asked still pouting from before.

“Your father.” Niall froze and his eyes traveled to the inked page.

His eyes traveled from left to right trying to make out what each letter meant.

It seemed as if the words have blurred together and they are all just smudges of ink on the page, his heart raced in his chest and he could hear the pounding of it.

It had been  _years_  since he last saw his father, “He’s alright if you’re wondering.” And he truly was wondering.

“R-really?” Niall had finally found his voice though it came out strangled- more strangled then he expected.

“Yup. We’ve been writing to each other for a couple of months now and-“

“A couple of  _months_!? Are you telling me that you’ve been talking to him without me or me ma knowing?!” It took everything in Niall not to just scream out profanities at the man.

Why was he not told of this? Was he not important to his father anymore? Was he too dense that Walsh had to hide the letters from him?

“No-no. That is not true, your mother has known from the start-“

“Me mum knew as well?! How come I wasn’t told!”

“Because Niall sometimes you are too dense to be able to handle this stuff!” Walsh finally yelled his hands were fists and his knuckles were white from all the straining he was doing.

“we didn’t tell you because sometimes you are to immature to handle news like this!”

A pregnant silence filled the small hut, Niall wasn’t crying, tears weren’t burning tracks onto his face.

He wasn’t angry. 

His hands went limp to the sides and he hung his head in shame, with a single nod he made his way to the wooden door. “I apologise for being a burden.”

“Niall, wait!”

But Niall didn’t want to do that, he didn’t want to wait anymore. Has he not done that all his life.

Just wait and wait and wait for something _-anything_ \- that will redirect him to the direction he needed to be.

He was tired of waiting on the sidelines, he was tired of waiting for his father to come back from the mainland.

He was tired of waiting for someone to acknowledge him for who he was not some random peasant who worked for the royal family. He wanted to finally get handed something worthwhile, not wait for it.

“You know Louis, I’m tired of waiting,” He said in a low voice.

His eyes were still directed to the ground full of grass that was too green to be real.

But then again Louis was magical with this sort of nature.

The familiar footsteps didn’t warn Niall to look up, so as a cold silver package was pressed to his hands he winced.

“So do not wait. Take the actions to move forward, you take the first step. Don’t wait on your opponent to stab you off.” Niall’s blue eyes wandered around the sword.

a gleam on the moon made Niall shiver, the sword was small, maybe not big enough to call it a sword. 

Initials were cared to the side of it.  _NH_

To another side was another carved initial,  _HS._

“Your father sent this to you from the mainland. The carved initials are your future dear boy.” Niall stood quiet.

He pressed his finger to the blade and dragged it, a small hitch made him wince.

“He also sent you a letter. But you’ll have to come inside to read it.”

_

_

_

_Dear Son,_

_You may not read this till your mother and Walsh decide you are old enough to. But whenever you do just know that I love you. I know I have left you and your mother in a grave state, I wish that I was brave enough to stay there with you both. But when the knights said the docks were to be open once again to the mainland I knew i had to take the opportunity. Though I sometimes miss you both and wish to be back home with you and your mother I do not regret my decision to leave._

_I’ll have you know that I’ve made a living here, I’ve been treated kindly and with respect, unlike back at the Kingdom. I have been welcomed with arms open! Oh how I wish you were here to see this!_

_I have made a small home-a make shift home you can say. It’s perfect for you-for_ us _! I cannot wait for the knights to open up the docks again! I’ll also get to see you and your mum!_

_Ah, I am getting ahead of myself._

_As the night is nearing I should stop writing, well son, I know you probably are just wondering when I’m coming back, and you may be disappointed to hear this. Because I won’t ever come back._

_I’ve spent years in that Kingdom being judged for being from the Irish Kingdom, they have shamed our family for being from another Kingdom. A kingdom much better than the one you currently live in. You may not want to leave it but I am proposing an idea for you and your mother, when those docks open once again you and your mother come to the mainland._

_You will finally be free!_

_I’m afraid my time of writing has come to an end, don’t worry this is not the end._

_Oh before I forget the sword was given to me by a wise old lady (or as I’d like to call her the old hag.) She says this is to be handed to my son, that his future is already decided on this sword. You may have noticed the carved initials at the side but she said “I was told by the future that love was stronger in this young boys future. The carved initials are meant to signify the one who will hold his heart. May this sword be the witness of these events”_

_I hope you carry it with you where ever you go. Please do not forget that I love you Niall. You are the reason why I still have a longing to be with._

_may your future be bright with love and bravery._

_Goodnight my son, and tell your mother I love her._

_With much love,_

_Your father Bobby_

_  
_Niall would be lying if he said he wasn’t crying.

“Goodnight my dear father.”

_

_

_

“Welcome once again fair ladies of the Kingdom, may tonight welcome you with open arms! May tonight be an unforgettable night for all of those whom attended!”

Harry’s green eyes scanned the ballroom and with a swift motion a familiar blond head extruded his line of vision.

His heart skipped a beat and before he knew it he was pulled into a trance of those cerulean blue eyes.  

Harry could hear his mother still speaking to the crowd of women but he paid no mind to them because all he could process was the pink of the peasants lips.

With the tugging of his lips he was smiling once again. 

 _‘Meet me in the maids kitchen’_ and with that the blond left leaving the prince wondering if he had red those lips correctly.

“Harry, are you ready?”

“Yes mother.”

_

_

_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so comes the end of chapter five! Oh my gosh this sucked! I apologise for the shortness and the lack of narry involved but I kind of wanted you guys to learn a little more of Niall’s father. Erm well I’m off to the cinema with me mates! I know it’s so late! But then again I never sleep!
> 
> Argh well feedback will be much appreciated! Nighty night! xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments please! Xx


End file.
